Amy and Clara in the DC Universe - Doctor WhoDC Comics
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Collection of smuts featuring Doctor Who characters such as Amy Pond and Clara Oswald interacting with DC Comics characters
1. Amy and Nightwing

**Author's Notes:** **PLEASE READ:** **Okay so a little note about what this collection is. It's a collection of smuts featuring the characters of Doctor Who (probably mostly Amy and Clara but others maybe too) interracting with the characters of another fandom I write about (probably mostly Marvel and DC). More than that though, it's a co-writers project. So each chapter will hopefully be in some way worked on with a different writer, so if you're interested in getting involved, or have a story idea, or want a chance to co-write something with me, then please get in touch. The more detail you can provide with ideas, or the more involved you're willing to be, the more likely it is that the project will get done in a shorter timeframe. I'm not able to check on all the time so please be patient waiting for a response, but I do reply to all messages I get, so you will get a reply whenever I am next online. Thank you, and I hope to hear from some of you amazing people soon, and obviously readers, please let me know what you think of each chapter in the reviews, and enjoy the show!**

 **This first story is a crossover between Nightwing and Amy Pond. The concept/idea for the story came from YoungSamurai18. Written up by Cables.**

Night had fallen on Gotham. Normally, the streets would still be bustling with crime, but that wasn't the case tonight. It was awake, but with something different. Something new. The familiar sound of manic laughter was accompanied by the clanking of metal boots taking the city by storm. And lost and alone on these streets was a young redhead currently fleeing from the robotic men.

Amy Pond raced around a corner, desperate to escape. She knew aliens, she'd met the worst of the worst, but she'd never seen a monster like him. She'd do anything to escape the Clown in Gotham. Unfortunately, the turn proved to be her mistake and she found herself at a dead end. She turned to dart back the way she came but it was blocked now. A squad of Cybermen stood barring her only exit, metal bodies reflecting the glistening moonlight. Amy swallowed hard and closed her eyes in acceptance and defeat.

The robotic warriors moved towards her, arms extended, fingers sizzling with electricity. "You will be upgraded." Flat monotone voices sounded through the alley. "Didn't anyone teach you tin cans to respect a lady?" A voice echoed in reply. The Cybermen halted. Amy cracked her eyes open. A figure dressed in black and blue dropped down in front of her, grin spread across his face, dark messy hair blowing in the breeze. She could have sworn he even winked at her. Dick Grayson had a thing for redheads. He also had the finest bottom Amy Pond had ever seen.

"Delete!" The Cybermen called out in chorus, their outstretched arms producing guns, aimed and ready to fire. The squad leader fired first, a red light zipping through the air towards the newcomer. Nightwing's eyes narrowed. In one swift movement he dived out of the path of the laser blast, pulled Amy to the floor to keep her safe, and dropped a small silver ball to the ground between them and their attackers. Electricity crackled from the ball, blasting into each of the Cybermen in turn like chain lightning. The Cybermen screamed, a hollow noise, and one by one they slumped forwards, deactivated. "I'll have to thank Bruce for that later," Dick muttered, before spinning round to help Amy to her feet.

Amy took a second to catch her breath, still gripping the stranger's hand, "Who..?" she started to ask. "Nightwing," he answered confidently as if that was actually a name. Amy raised an eyebrow. "You don't actually expect me to call you that, do you?" Dick looked slightly hurt but it didn't stop him retorting, "depends, what do I get to call you?" Amy looked him up and down, a mischievous glint in her eye: "whatever you like…" she muttered to herself. "Amy," she told him, "Amy Pond." He grinned: "nice to meet you Amy Amy Pond…"

Amy shook her head slightly, then her eyes met his. "I…" she stumbled over the words, "thanks for saving me," she admitted quietly. He smiled, warmly, kind. "My pleasure," he said, touching her arm gently. Amy didn't like to show vulnerability, or really any emotion of any kind. Her defence mechanisms snapped back into place, and her Scottish accent grew thicker as it always did when she was flirting to avoid a problem: "I have to ask: can that butt look any better than in those tights?"

Dick grinned, replying cockily: "I don't really see how…" Amy licked her lips and stepped a little closer to him: "I think I can…" Dick raised an eyebrow, looking just a little bit nervous as she pressed her hand to his chest, and let out a quiet Scottish purr: "… out of those tights."

Their lips danced as they met, smashing together into a passionate kiss as they stumbled into a hotel room together. The clown and the metal men could wait. They already had the Batman and the Doctor to contend with. The night was theirs. This beautiful Scottish redhead. This Amy Pond. The night was hers.

Within seconds of the door clicking shut they were on the bed. Dick pinned Amy down beneath him, stretching her arms up above her head, and holding her wrists down firmly. Amy was already going mad with lust beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips still attached to his. She moaned slightly as his tongue pushed past her lips and began to duel with her own.

Their eyes met as the kiss broke, and Amy smirked. "Got any more fun toys we could play with?" she asked, the word still lingering on her lips as her eyes shot dirty thoughts into his. "What did you have in mind?" he cocked his head to the side with a friendly smile. "Oh, I don't know…" she pretended to think but she already knew what she wanted, "doesn't every crime fighter have handcuffs?"

As he released her hands, she shrugged off her brown jacket, tossing it aside, before offering him her hands once more. He held up the promised handcuffs with a grin.

The restraints clicked into place neatly around the redheads wrists. He didn't need to pin her down anymore, the handcuffs kept her bound to the bed, arms still stretched up above her head. She wriggled, testing out their grip, and found there was no escape until he chose to release her. Just what she wanted. "Well then," Amy looked up at him, biting down gently on her bottom lip seductively, "what are you going to do to me?"

She felt him grip her ankles, holding them in place now. "First thing's first…" he said quietly, and she felt him pulling her shoes from her feet and discarding them on the floor, "let's get you out of those clothes…" Amy writhed as he tugged at her tights, rolling them down slowly from beneath her denim skirt, and sliding them down past her ankles and off her toes. His hands started to run up and down her long pale legs, massaging them gently. Amy whined softly.

The silk-like skin of Amy's long luscious legs was very sensitive. The truth was that was why she wore the short shorts and skirts all the time. To draw attention to her legs. Because then she knew, that the men she took to bed would already be drawn to them, and her legs would be guaranteed the attention they so craved and quickly. Dick was no exception. The way he worked his hands up and down her calves, and the way he squeezed and worked her softly fleshly thighs in his grasp was almost unbearable. The stream of moans he evoked from the redhead with his movements told him he was doing well. Amy wondered if the dark haired young man had been trained in this as well as fighting crime, since she was fairly confident this was the best she'd ever felt.

She felt his lips press against her left ankle, and her eyes fluttered shut. Slowly he worked his way up her left leg with his mouth, planting kisses into her skin as he went. She couldn't help but shuffle beneath him, feeling his tongue dancing against the smooth sensitive skin of her thigh. Then he repeated the operation on her right leg, taking just as much care to tease her with his wet tongue. Then he gripped her inner thighs once more, rubbing his hands up and down then, and making her whimper.

Her legs had been lifted up onto his shoulders, bending so her calves pressed against his back. His hands and tongues were attacking the inside and underside of her thighs, and edging ever closer to her small black panties beneath the blue skirt. She felt him pushing her legs up further and further until her ankles were pinned up by her cuffed wrists. "Now that's what I call a view," she heard him laugh. She gasped with mock indignation. He grinned back at her.

Suddenly he let her go though, and she slumped back down to a lying position, legs flat on the bed. She felt him grip her hips though, and with a gasp, Amy was flipped onto her front. He lifted her up onto her knees, her bound wrists still keeping her prostrate. She felt his left hand come down to rest on the small of her back gently. Her breathing hastened. Then his right hand smacked into her rear, the palm of his hand striking her right buttock harshly.

Amy didn't know if the noise she let out betrayed how much she enjoyed a good spanking or not, but he didn't show any signs of stopping. His hand slapped her ass over and over, alternating cheeks each time, getting harder with each impact. Dick had always had a thing for redheads, but he also had a thing for shining red bottoms too.

Amy felt him tug her ankles, so she went from her knees to lying flat, then he repositioned her, so she was stretched across his lap. His fingers snuck up the backs of her thighs once more and trickled underneath her skirt. Her pale blue panties slowly crept down until her butt was nude beneath the skirt. Amy took a deep breath as he rolled the denim skirt up out of the way, leaving her rear end exposed.

Smack. His hand crashed into her ass even harder than before and Amy cried out. Thwack. The second blow as just as ferocious. Slap. Her ass trembled at the impact as he spanked her over and over. The crack of his hand against her rear echoed throughout the room, sounding like a whip. Amy could feel his erection growing, pressing up against her stomach, as her whole body trembled and shook against his with each slap.

Her ass was already bright red and stinging, but he kept going, each spank harder than the last still. The last couple might just have been the hardest he ever hit anything. Tears were welling in the redhead's eyes, but she was determined not to show weakness. "One more for luck," she heard him whisper in her ear, and his voice was warm and friendly. She braced herself. The next moment felt like it happened in slow motion as the palm of his hand came down on her soft reddening butt-cheeks, that even with the handcuffs restraining her, she leapt into the air in shock and practically rolled off his lap. He grabbed her hips instinctively to hold her in place, and for a moment everything was still, allowing Amy to catch her breath.

Slowly and gently he rolled Amy onto her back, so she was looking up at him. He could see how heavy her breathing had become, but he wasn't done with the sexy redhead yet. His fingers curled around the hem of her shirt, and he started to plant kisses up her smooth flat stomach as he rolled her shirt upwards. It was a pale blue shirt that fitted her form nicely, and didn't cover her shoulders, which Dick thought was a bit risky in the cold of the night even with a jacket, but then this was the girl in a miniskirt so…

Amy let out a soft sigh, feeling the contrast between the gentle kisses he was placing up her chest now, compared to the rough spanking of just a few moments ago. His tongue danced on her navel, searching it thoroughly, and Amy couldn't stop herself from wriggling beneath him slightly in response. He just grinned up at her. Slowly her top was lifted more and more, working its way further up her body. Once they were revealed, he paused for a second to admire Amy's breasts, heaving on her chest, trying desperately to break free of her bra. His hands clasped the soft mounds and squeezed gently through the fabric, feeling their laboured breathing through the palms of his hands. Then, he returned to the shirt.

Amy didn't protest as her top was balled up around her arms and then up past her chin and settled over her eyes as a blindfold. He adjusted it slightly to make sure it covered both of her eyes, and then, once he was satisfied, he planted a quick cheeky kiss on Amy's lips which she returned enthusiastically.

She felt his hands fumbling their way around her sides and slipping underneath her back, to wrestle with the clasp of her bra. It unclasped easily for him, which told her she was experienced with the manoeuvre. Then she felt his fingers pinch her erect nips without warning, making the redhead squeak. She heard him chuckle. Then she felt his tongue breeze along the pointed tips of her breasts teasingly.

Dick then leant back to admire her smooth beautiful body. She was lying there now in just her skirt, which had been rolled up to be practically nothing. He grinned. His fingers tiptoed their way back to that skirt and slipped underneath it. Amy writhed as she felt him pressing against her entrance. Then she moaned as two fingers pushed their way inside.

Amy did her best to keep control of herself, but blinded by her own shirt, she couldn't even see what he was about to do to each time. His fingers thrust in and out of her wet cunt with tremendous force, and she could literally feel him grinning down at her as he fingered her. She struggled as he tried to force another finger inside her, but he was in control and soon there were three roaming the inside of her pussy. Amy was gasping for breath as his fingers blasted her pussy mercilessly.

Then just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. Amy took a deep breath, wondering what he was planning. She could feel his breath against her skin getting lower and lower on her body. His hands grasped the inside of her thighs tightly, his thumbs stroking the soft flesh, making the redhead already start to tremble. Then she felt something wet against her entrance. It was his tongue. With a slight chuckle as the only warning, Dick's head dropped between her legs and set to work on her snatch.

Amy's hips bucked beneath the oral onslaught. She was already a sweaty trembling mess when he started, and this only increased that situation. Her legs flailed wildly in the air, and he made no effort to stop them. Any semblance of control over herself Amy had managed to keep earlier was gone now. She was lost in the movements of his tongue inside her. She felt his lips wrap around her clitoris and start to suck gently, driving her even more crazy. She whimpered as the edge of his teeth grazed her clit. Then his soft wet tongue engulfed it.

She was still trembling when he withdrew. His eyes washed over his conquest, filled with lust for the feisty Scottish redhead. Amy lay there, cuffed to the bed and blindfold, waiting for his next move. It seemed like hours before she felt his touch on her again. He was lay down on top of her and she could feel he was naked now. Their skin pressed tightly against each other, and his hands cupped her cheeks pulling her into a long deep passionate kiss. Only when they broke the kiss apart did Amy hear him speak again: "I'm going to fuck your ass."

Amy gulped as she felt him left her ankles into the air and rest them on his shoulders. The tip of his cock pressed against her tight smooth ass, pushing its way inside slowly. "God you're tight…" she heard him mutter as the head of his cock managed to thrust inside. His hands were already on her legs, massaging the soft flesh gently as he moved further and further inside her. "Don't worry," he grinned down at her, "I'll soon loosen you up…"

Amy shrieked as with one rough thrust he slammed the rest of his dick into her rear end. Her ass cheeks were still red and sore from the earlier spanking. He paused for a moment, throbbing inside her, then he started to rock back and forth. Amy was a whimpering mess now, having never felt so taken before. She couldn't even see him as he began to pound into her ass with enough force to make the whole bed shake. The bed creaked loudly beneath them as he drilled her ass with his penis, which felt even bigger than she had imagined. 7 or 8 inches were nailing her ass onto that bed.

His hands were roaming her legs once more, heightening her arousal, and every now and then they'd slip all the way down to her butt and give whichever cheek they found a short sharp slap before retreating up to her soft sensitive thighs again. Amy wasn't screaming anymore – she didn't have the breath. She was gulping for air and panting and whimpering as he pounded into her ass relentlessly.

She felt him pull out of her, and she slumped down, gasping for breath. He released her legs and let them drop back down to the bed. Then he positioned himself over her, and she felt him pressing against her pussy. She also felt him tugging the shirt up over her head completely, so she could see again. He looked tired, which was a relief. She was beginning to wonder if he was super-human. She also saw his face without his mask for the first time. His eyes were beautiful. And right now, they were filled with desperate lust for her. He kissed her. "It's okay," she whispered into his ear, sensing what he wanted to hear, "let's finish this…"

He thrust into her vagina, getting deeper and deeper inside her until he was as embedded as possible. Then he repeated the slow rocking he had performed in her ass, his actions growing to a fast, hard pounding before too long. Amy's legs wrapped around his waist, egging him on with how tightly she was grasping him. His hands ran up and down her forearms, massaging him then, while his lips were pressed firmly into hers. Dick and Amy almost lost their minds in the passionate embrace, they could have stayed like that for the rest of their lives if they'd let themselves. He was screwing her pussy with enough force that Amy had to break the kiss every few seconds to moan out before her caught her lips with his own again each time.

It was Dick who cried out louder, breaking off the kiss once more, when he felt himself finishing inside her. Amy shook, and let out a squeak of her own, but most of the air from her lungs had been used up earlier. They both lay there in each other's arms. Amy could feel how wet he was downstairs – multiple orgasms had passed through her in the past few minutes with such frequency she could hardly distinguish between them.

He rolled over to lie next to her, and after a second to catch his breath, he retrieved the key to the handcuffs, releasing Amy's wrists. Amy rubbed them slightly, then she discarded her top and skirt completely, so she could lie there naked, just like him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her too him. She snuggled into her with a smile. "Never did get your real name…" she purred in her seductive Scots accent. "That's a shame," he grinned back, and she lightly punched him in the arm. "Dick Grayson," he answered, and she smiled. "Thanks for saving me," Amy's eyes drifted shut as she melted into the warmth of his hug. "My pleasure," he let his own eyes fall closed too and they lay there together, listening to the sound of the other's heartbeat. "I'm really glad I met you."


	2. Clara and Owlman

**Author's Notes:** **This time, we see Clara Oswald encounter Owlman on Earth-3. Co-written with DarkNight18 - if you like our shared writing style then please check out our other collaboration on my page featuring Robin and Supergirl. And as usual, let us know what you think of this one in the reviews, and message me with any ideas or if you want to collaborate on a fic.**

 **If you're wondering what co-writing entails, then I thought I'd give you a quick idea of how DarkNight18 and I did it so you have an idea of how it could work. We came up with a story concept together that we both liked and wanted to write, and discussed an outline together for what we wanted to happen. (This all happens in Private Messages on the site). Then DarkNight18 wrote up and sent to me a first draft paragraph by paragraph. I then edited and added to each paragraph as it came up, collecting them together in a document and sent them back section by section for her to read, add to if she wished, and approve to go in the master document. The finished product is then published as you see here.**

Clara's hand dragged gently along the surface of the TARDIS console. The Doctor would be five minutes – that's what he'd promised her. She couldn't help but feel uneasy though. She didn't like just waiting in the TARDIS at the best of times, but she could feel something was going to happen. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to sense what was coming. Then everything went wrong.

Alarms blared. Sparks flew across the room. Clara kept her cool, darting across to the scanner. Red letters drifted into view on the screen: UNIVERSAL ANOMALY. Clara bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the floor beneath her shaking. The TARDIS was in motion. Then with a bang, it wasn't. And Clara was sprawled across the floor.

Clara pushed herself up. Her hand went to her head. No blood. That was good. But her head still ached, and she felt dizziness spiralling into her. "What the hell was that all about?" she muttered to herself. "Well?!" she demanded, kicking at the console. The TARDIS seemed to purr apologetically. Clara sighed. She needed air. She reached for the doors.

Clara Oswald was used to strange occurrences – you had to be if you wanted to survive life with the Doctor. The petite brunette had faced an Ice Warrior on a submarine, and a mummy on the Orient Express, but today she was about to face something else entirely. She looked around at the world outside that the TARDIS had brought her too. It could easily have been her own – the Planet Earth. But it wasn't. At least not her Earth.

Clara began to laugh from relief, finding herself in such familiar surroundings. Then she felt a strange shift in the air and heard the door of the TARDIS creak ever so slightly. She turned to face the old wooden blue box, but it looked as it always did. Except it seemed to be looking back at her. With fear.

Clara pressed her hand to the blue doors and paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" she whispered. No reply. With a cautious gulp, Clara pushed the doors back open and risked returning inside. As soon as she was inside, she saw the disturbance. A man in silver armour stood by the monitor. "How did you get in here?" she demanded. The Owlman smirked. "Brilliantly."

She went to demand more answers, but she stopped herself. The man felt off. Quite simply, he scared her. "Get out," she found herself ordering. Owlman turned to face her, eyebrow raised beneath the terrifying cowl. His owl-like appearance was formed by the horns of his helmet alongside the big round empty eyes. His eyes glowed yellow at her. "No."

"Are you the pilot of this vessel?" he asked. She put up a brave face, but he could tell the brunette was terrified. His sensors monitoring her heartbeat confirmed this. His eyes washed over her. A girl from another universe. An impossible girl in an impossible machine. She was beautiful. He stepped towards her. Clara trembled but she stood her ground.

"None of your business," she snapped bravely. "No, you're not," he realised, "You're just a passenger." She didn't answer. "But even passengers have knowledge of the machines they travel in. I expended a lot of energy pulling this device through from your universe to mine. I will discover how it works, and you will help me."

"What makes you so sure?" Clara retorted, forcing a smirk that echoed a confidence she currently couldn't find. "Because either you will know what I need to know and tell me," he grinned, "or I will find other ways to… enjoy your presence." Clara would have slapped him. Or at least come up with something clever to reply. But she was frozen. Something about him and the chill he sent through her, was… intoxicating.

His right hand raised, holding a silver cannister directly in front of her face, clicking the button on the top. Clara gasped as green smoke ejected into her face and found herself stumbling forwards. Owlman caught her in his arms with ease. She looked up at him, her eyes begging him not to do this. "Shhh…" he hissed like a snake, gassing her again, and with a barely audible sigh, Clara's eyes clicked shut. Owlman smirked, admiring the sleeping beauty. "Sleep tight…"

When Clara's eyes finally opened, she had no idea where she was. It was dark, she knew that much. It took her a moment to realise she was on her back, pressed against something metal, and that her arms were stretched back behind her, with her wrists bound together. This pulled her shoulders back, pushing out her large breasts. Her legs had also been tied back, spreading her legs nice and wide. Perhaps most importantly though, her clothes were gone. Clara was naked.

She struggled against the restraints, but to no avail. Then just as her desperate writhing was starting to get embarrassing, a light clicked on above her, making the brunette jump. The shadow cast down on her. The man from earlier. The Owlman. He wasn't in costume anymore though. In fact, now she could see he was a handsome young man with messy black hair in a black t-shirt and jeans. The only thing that gave away he wasn't normal, was the yellow-lensed pair of goggles he wore. He smirked.

"Good morning…" his smirk grew even larger. "Clara Oswald." Clara breathed out nervously as he held up her driving licence, taken from her jacket pocket. She wondered if she would ever see that jacket again. "What do you want from me?" she panicked, instantly aware of how nude she was in front of him. "Everything," he said with a shrug. "you want me to tell you about the TARDIS…" she realised. "Do I?" he asked. "I won't tell you anything, not until you release me," she gritted her teeth, determined. "You've already told me its name," he pointed out. She glared, realising he'd got her there. He laughed.

He crouched down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered as his skin touched hers. "I'm not going to release you," he whispered, "and you will tell me everything I want to know." Her breathing was hard. She couldn't help but feel a thrill as his hand trailed down, tracing her collarbone. His lips were pressed right up against her ear now as he whispered: "I'm going to make sure of it…"

Clara bit down on her bottom lip, as he nibbled on her earlobe gently. "The girl from another universe…" he muttered to himself; "An impossible girl…" His hand cupped her right breast roughly and squeezed until Clara moaned. "How could I resist…" Then his head dived down to her chest, his mouth attaching itself to her other tit. Clara tried to fend off the sinful pleasure he was bringing her by thinking of literally anything else. But he was too good at capturing her attention. The control freak inside her was screaming and that filled the rest of her with helpless vulnerable uncontrollable lust.

After a moment's sucking and nipping on one boob, while his fingers played with the other one, Owlman pulled back, leaving her nipples puckered and hard. Owlman grinned. He wasn't one for the pleasures of the flesh normally, but tasting the flesh of another universe… That was something else entirely. This girl was something else entirely. And she was his.

"Who are you?" Clara breathed out finally. "I'm Owlman," he answered simply. He chuckled at the look of confusion on her face. "I suppose, since we're so intimately acquainted…" he placed his hands on her bare thighs, beginning to slide his palms up and down against her soft smooth skin, "You can call me Thomas."

Clara was making an admirable effort to hide her pleasure at the way he touched her, until she let out the faintest of whimpers in response to his caresses. The readouts on Owlman's goggles were keeping him informed of her pleasure anyway, but it was nice to have some audio confirmation. Clara found her thighs and waist wriggling against her will, begging for more of his touch. Then he lifted his hands and left her untouched again, and she couldn't hide the look of disappointment on her face.

She'd never felt like this before. So enthralled by one man. If he even was a man. Thomas, he'd said his name was. Thomas who? She noticed a red 'W' stitched into the side of his shirt. Before she could notice anything more about her captor though, he brought her back into his control with one simple movement. His right hand came down on her pussy, nice and hard. Clara couldn't stop herself from moaning out loudly, a high-pitched whine in the shape of an 'Ooo…" He grinned at the sound she made. Her eyes grew wide with pain, pleasure and fear.

Owlman's hand started to rub against her helpless cunt feeling it grow wetter and wetter, as the palm of his hand moved up and down. The rough callouses moving against her sensitive clit forced the brunette to writhe as best she could and whine out weakly. Clara screwed her eyes shut desperately. He grinned at the delicious noises she was making. "Say my name…" he breathed out. "T-" she started but was silenced but a harsh slap to her vagina.

His free hand grabbed her chin, his fingers squeezing her cheeks tightly as he forced Clara to look at him. "…Owlman," she whispered. He dragged his tongue up her cheek, tasting the droplets of sweat on her perfect skin. He stopped at her ear and whispered back: "Yes…" Then his lips smashed into hers, taking the roughest most animalistic kiss from Clara she had ever felt. Her lips trembled, and her heart raced. Clara couldn't help herself. She kissed him back.

Clara felt his fingers poking at her pussy again, toying with her wet snatch. One of his fingers pressed inside her and Clara bit down on her bottom lip. It slid back out but then pushes inside again but with a second finger as well. Clara moaned softly into Owlman's kiss as two fingers penetrated her. She cried out and squirmed in his grasp as three fingers forced their way in the next time, stretching her cunt wider to accommodate them. Clara's breathing was heavy and laboured as he broke off the kiss, leaving a little peck on the end of her nose before whispering to her: "Think you manage four?"

Clara gulped and swallowed hard. No. There was no way she could. But she didn't get a chanced to say that. Owlman slid all four fingers deep into her cunt, making the brunette scream at the tight fit. He knew he'd get them all in though. Whatever it took.

He held his hand there for a minute, letting the petite brunette start to catch her breath, and almost get used to the sinful pleasure of his fingers inside her. Then he moved his hand and she was crying out again, tears welling in her eyes as he turned his hand face up, and started to curl his fingers inside her. Clara found herself babbling uncontrollably and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He kept his hand there for a moment, his goggles taking the necessary readings as his eyes washed over her. After what seemed like such a long time, he removed his hand, and brought his fingers to his lips. A slight lick was all it took. He smiled, perhaps the most genuine smile he'd ever had. "The nectar of another universe," he commented to himself, "so that's what it tastes like…"

He dropped to his knees in front of her, and his hands slapped down harshly onto her thighs once more. Clara jumped at the impact, already on edge. He dragged his tongue up her snatch, savouring the taste, and causing her to cry out and writhe even harder. He quickly focused his attention on her clit – nipping and sucking on her sensitive bud. His hands slid up her young body, pressing their way roughly up her stomach to her breasts where he pinched her nipples tightly in a vice-like grip. Clara found herself begging as his mouth worked miracles on her moist entrance. "please, please, please, please, please…." She whimpered uncontrollably.

Owlman smirked, standing up and releasing her. For a moment there was silence apart from Clara's laboured breathing as she looked up at him. He licked his lips. "You're mine now, my impossible girl," his voice echoed in her eyes like a lullaby. She nodded before she could even think about it. "Say it," he ordered. "I'm yours…" she admitted, feeling her cheeks flush. "My what?" he cocked his head to the side. "Your impossible girl," she said almost proudly. He placed his hand to her cheek: "And my toy."

She watched as he unzipped his trousers and dropped them, pulling his boxers down shortly after. Her eyes landed on his long hard cock, thick and throbbing, just for her. He could see the way her wide eyes were drawn to it and couldn't help but smirk to himself. Then he plunged hard and deep into Clara's tight, wet, hot pussy, causing Clara to cry out and arch her body as high as her restraints would allow her.

He pumped her nice and hard with his cock, slamming back and forth into her cunt. Her pussy stung agonisingly as he fucked her, and Clara could barely hold up any sort of front against the incredible onslaught of pleasure. That front soon crumbled to nothing as he begun to shift his hips in a new motion – pulling back quickly then sliding back in slowly, swirling his hips inside her as he did. It was slower, but no gentler. Clara was still getting screwed harder than any other man would dare.

It didn't take long before she was cumming. Clara's whole face screwed up adorably as he felt her hot pussy clenching tightly around his throbbing cock. Even as she begun to gush though, he continued to thrust into her with all she could take. Even as he fucked her with such tremendous force though, he could see her orgasm distracting her. Clara was starting to relax, and ease into the pleasure of their sex. His eyes narrowed.

Clara gasped in surprise as he suddenly pulled out of her. She looked at him with those begging eyes of hers, feeling empty without him inside her. Wordlessly, he positioned the glistening head of his cock at the puckered entrance of her anus. Clara's eyes grew even wider. Fear and lust struck her hard as she saw that frightening smirk of his. Her mouth opened cautiously, but whatever she was going to say was silenced by a finger to her lips. "Shh…" he hissed.

Clara was quieted for seconds at most, because then he plunged his dick deep into her ass, causing Clara to give out an almighty cry as a new wave of pain and pleasure crashed down upon her. Her ass was so tight, Owlman could barely believe it. It wasn't the tightness of her rear end that was taking him closer and closer to the edge though, it was the exquisite noises she was making as he nailed her ass. He thought he'd heard them all earlier, but this was new. This was making him lose control. He couldn't afford that.

His hand flew to her face, and Clara felt him forced two fingers inside her mouth. Her noises were muffled now as he fucked her face with his fingers, rough and hard, causing her to dribble down her chin as the whimpers came out of her throat distorted and violated. His cock pounded into her harder and harder. She heard his voice drift into her ear once more: "What are you?" She tried to answer but his fingers prevented her. He asked again, and this time he stopped face-fucking her long enough for her to answer: "Your toy."

His hand slapped her cheek lightly, leaving it a little bit more red and sore. "Then tell me, Clara Oswald: Do you like it?" he asked, his thrusts slowing to just a painfully teasing thrust every other second. She went to answer but he slapped her again. Then his cock in her ass started to pick up the pace again, anally penetrating her with even more ferocity than before. "YES!" she screamed out. And that was enough.

Clara had reached an overwhelming high, and found herself exploding like never before, gushing out nice and hard. Owlman grunted, and she felt him explode deep inside of her too. Clara slumped forwards, and felt her restraints starting to loosen. He was releasing her. She fell to the floor, tired and weak, panting for air. His hands grabbed her cheeks and lifted her to her knees. She watched helplessly as he forced her mouth open again and thrust his cock inside. Her eyes watered as she felt streams of his cum burn down her throat.

When he released her, she fell down to the ground in a heap, nothing more than a hot mess now. She was on her front, breathing deeply, when she felt his fingertips trail gently down her back, almost like they were massaging it. Then the palm of his hand smacked into her ass-cheek, spanking her so hard she squeaked. A finger pushed into her asshole, curling slightly inside and making her writhe in pain, as his other hand grabbed a fistful of her brown hair and wrenched her back, arching her back. "I'm not finished with you yet," he snarled into her ear, "I don't think I'll ever be finished with you, Clara Oswald…"

Then he was gone. His grip released, and his hands withdrawn. She didn't dare look. But she heard the door slam shut. She didn't hear a lock. She wasn't trapped. She wasn't even a prisoner anymore. He just knew she'd never now. "Clara…" she muttered to herself, "Why do you always like the wrong ones…" She rolled onto her back and lay there, sweaty and beaten, and more alive than she'd ever been before. And when her eyes fluttered shut finally, and she found herself drifting off; she didn't dream of swirling time vortexes and handsome heroic Doctors like she usually did. She dreamt of owls.


	3. Clara and Tim Drake

**Author's Notes:** **co-written with Batgirl17. A what if scenario, what if Tim Drake went to Coal Hill School and fucked Clara's brains out. I hope you like it :)**

Tim Drake sat in an abandoned classroom, staring ahead at the whiteboard, wondering when she was going to get there. Detention was hell, but it was worth it when it was with her. And this time, somehow, he'd ended up with just him there. He let a smile cross his lips at the possibilities. Tim wasn't by nature a badly behaved teenager, but he didn't like bullies. And he was quite prepared to throw the first punch when he felt it was necessary. Then the door opened.

And there she was. Sex on heels, Miss Oswald. Clara Oswald. Every teenage boy's dream teacher.

She was at least ten years older than him. With full, perky breasts, high heels, a tight blouse, and the kind of ass you just wanted to ravish, topped off with a much too short skirt, tightly wrapped around her hips and thighs. He was certainly not complaining about that.

She threw him a polite smile as she entered. A kind smile. Her kindness was one of the things he'd always liked about her. She told him to get a start on his homework and he couldn't help thinking she was being shorter with him than usual. His brow furrowed at the thought something might be wrong.

Ten minutes passed. Tim looked up at Clara, sitting at the desk desk up front, frowning at her computer, while nibbling on her pen. She got to her feet, turned around, giving Tim the perfect view of her perfect rear end, and began to write tomorrow's lesson on the whiteboard in red ink. Tim smirked. His favourite colour. Clara sighed and pulled off her shoes, rubbing the soles of her bare feet in turn, then pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to reach the top of the board, her skirt rising up, revealing the edge of red, satin panties. Tim felt his cheeks flush and a grin spread across his face.

The moment she dropped back down, she brought a hand up to her neck, groaning slightly in pain. Tim's eyes narrowed. He knew what was wrong with the brunette now. And he knew he could help...

Quietly, Tim got up, and moved to behind her with incredible stealth. Clara jumped in surprise as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Before she could speak, he whispered: "relax" and he began to massage her shoulders, slowly, deeply, intimately. She found herself staring ahead with wide eyes, knowing full well how inappropriate this was, but she couldn't find the strength to fight him off. Instead she simply leaned into his forbidden yet skilful touch, moaning softly as she closed her eyes.

Smirking, Tim slid his hands into her hair, scratching lightly, and Clara shivered at the pleasurable sensation. She knew now what his true intentions are, and she needed to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. She brought her hands up, and wrapped them around his, gently, telling him to stop. Her heart wasn't in it though, and he ignored her. His scratching turne to full blown rubbing, and she slowly began to lose control. Then he got a nice full grip on a root deep handful of her hair, and reeled her head back.

Clara let out a cry of surprise that was soon muffled by Tim's soft, warm lips, with a slight taste like cherries. She moans as his tongue slipped into her mouth, dominantly dancing with hers in a delicious tango, Tim brought his left hand down between her legs, and started rubbing against her red, moist, panties eliciting a writhing whine of pleasure from his favourite teacher as she finally let go of her resolve, surrendering.

He released her lips, and moved down to suck on the flesh of her beautiful throat, with Clara's eyes closed as she cried out his name, unconsciously thankful that they were the only ones left in the school.

Tim took his hand from her hair, and wrapped it around her hips, spinning her around, and pressing her against the desk, bending her over. Clara gave him a questioning murmur as he lifted her skirt, tossing it up against her back, and placing his right hand between her legs, teasing her moist, and satin covered clit. She bit down on her lip to hold back a scream only letting a single whimper escape, before Tim removed his hand, and slid her panties down her thighs, then her calves, and finally let it collapse, around her ankles.

Kneeling behind her, he placed both hands on her rear end, and spread her cheeks apart, revealing her perfect, puckered little fuck hole, then leaned forward, and gave her a nice lick. Clara cried out as her body gave a sudden jolt, pleasure running through her like an electric current, her hands flew out to grip the sides of the desk, she closed her eyes, waiting for the next lick, but it never came. Instead, he sucked a finger on his right hand, and grinned, sliding it into her anus, nice and quick and deep, earning a sudden cry of surprise from his perfect and perky teacher.

"Oh god," Clara moaned. "Tim," she murmured as he dragged his finger back out slowly. "You..." She tried to say but she was breathless. "We can't," she settled on. His hand grabbed a fistful of her ass cheek and squeezed until she moaned again. "Tell me to stop then," he grinned cheekily. She looked back at him, grinding her teeth in frustration. He was still grinning. "You're stressed," he said softly, "it's been a long week. There's no one else around. And honestly..." He spanked her. She squeaked. "This rear bumper deserves everything I'm going to give it." Clara found herself trembling, gripping the desk tighter. "But if you want me to stop..." He continued, rubbing the soft flesh of her butt where he'd struck it. "No..." She breathed out, giving in, "don't stop."

Knowing the brunette was entirely his now, Tim lost any doubts he might have been harbouring. He spanked her again, loving the sound she made, then he pressed his thumb against her asshole. She whimpered as he slowly forced it inside her. The expression she pulled and the noise she made was exquisite as he circled his thumb around the inside of her asshole. Her arse just looked so deliciously plump under her skirt, he couldn't help himself. She jumped as he spanked her again. Then she cried out as she felt his teeth dig into the flesh of her left buttock. He followed with a soft kiss on the same spot. She gasped as he pulled his thumb out of her.

With a harsh yank of her long brown hair, he pulled her up off the desk, so her back was pressed against him, and his hands slid round her chest, groping her heaving breasts through her blouse. "We have got to get you out of those clothes, miss..." He whispered in her ear. She murmured helplessly in agreement. Tim grinned with anticipation.

He tore the blouse open, bit his lower lip at the sight of her bare, perky breasts, her pale, pink nipples nice and hard. He brought up his hands, and began to pinch and pull at those lovely pink points, relishing in her groans of pleasure.

Spinning her around, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her down to her knees, He gripped her hair just hard enough to hurt her, and she opened her mouth to cry out, only to be silenced as he slid his cock nice and deep down into her hot throat.

Her eyes burned, and tears welled in her eyes, his cock so hard to hold she couldn't concentrate, gagging hard around his throbbing,p member. She gasped and coughed through bleary eyes, tears streaming down her face as he pulled his cock out and felt him pull her up, and push her back down onto the desk. Throwing her skirt up against her bare stomach, and gripping her beneath her thighs, he lifted her legs up, and spread them wide, before pressing the head of his cock against her anus.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter there, Miss Oswald."

With that said, he slid into her anus, nice and deep, until he was buried wholly and entirely within her. Clara cried out as a powerful wave of pleasure crashed down upon her, closing her eyes tight, and arching her body up off the table, gripping the edges and holding on for dear life as Tim Drake, her favourite student, pounded into her mercilessly.

God, Tim loved this. He'd been dreaming of her like this for two years now, and here he was at last: buried balls deep inside the anus of the women he craved with an unbelievably carnal lust. Letting go of her thighs, he reached up, and gripped her hips, before beginning to pound into her even faster.

Clara was actually whimpering now and Tim was loving it. He was pounding into her ass without mercy or restraint. Clara felt the cold hard wood of the desk beneath her pressed hard against her back. His hands slithered up her chest and grasped her boobs tightly as he fucked her, pumping them roughly against her chest. Her legs flailed wildly in the air before finding a resting place on his shoulders. She felt his lips and tongue pressing against her ankle, tasting her.

He slammed into her rear end harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. Both of them cried out in unison as he exploded inside of her. He slumped backwards and Clara's legs dropped so they were dangling off the edge of her desk as she lay there, trying to catch his breath. He slid down to his knees at the foot of her desk, and his face was now level with her pelvis. She could feel his hot breath passing across her entrance. "You're not done with me yet..." She realised, breathing out hard. He was breathing deeply too, each breath like a sledgehammer against her sensitive clitoris. "Not by a long shot..." He breathed out, and even out of breath, she could hear the bravado in his voice. Then his head dived into her pussy, and his tongue sunk into the depths of her cunt, making Clara shriek with surprise and delight

Tim lathered her beautiful cunt with his tongue mercilessly, lapping up as much of her hot, sweet juices as he possibly could. He knew damn well she was beautiful, but her nectar was by far the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted in his whole life.

Clara's mind was reeling as Tim licked away expertly at sensitive cunt. She'd never been played with like this. Not once in her entire life had anyone ever even touched her like this, and he was her STUDENT! Albeit her absolute favourite, but still a student none the less. But she didn't care. She'd had a taste of what he could do, and she was hooked, hooked for life. Hooked on Tim Drake, her student ten years her junior.

Soon enough she was cumming, and cumming hard, exploding into Tim's mouth, gushing hard, and arching up off the table, writhing in pleasure. Tim swallowed every last drop, moaning as her delicious taste swept across his tongue, and down his throat.

Pulling away, and taking a breath, he looked to his teacher laying sweaty, dishevelled and delirious on the table before him, panting hard, and he smiled. Standing before her, he gripped her thighs, and pulled her down. He dipped low, and kissed her softly on the lips, his heart skipping a beat at her soft, feminine sigh, which turned into a moan and a gasp as he massaged the outer lips of her pussy with his cock.

Slowly he started to grind his hips against her, his cock teasing her soaking wet pussy. "Please..." She begged desperately. He licked his lips. "Say it again," he whispered. "Please." She begged him again. "One more time so I know you mean it..." She bit down on her lip nervously before answering: "Tim," she whimpered, "please fuck me."

"Language," he chirped with a grin, "might have to put you in detention, miss." The he thrust forwards into her and she gasped. Her pussy was tight, barely able to fit his throbbing erection. With a grunt he pushed all the way inside her. She clung on for dear life as he began rock back and forth, slowly picking up the pace. "You're not leaving this classroom," he whispered, "until I've had every inch of your beautiful body in every way I can think of." Clara's heard skipped a beat. Perhaps the student was about to become the teacher...

He moved faster, and faster still, until his hips were slapping hard against her thighs. Her pussy was much tighter than he'd anticipated a moment ago, to the point where her juices were squirting out to make room for more and more of his cock.

Eventually, he wrapped his left arm around her hips, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her forward until she was standing, bent back to give her balance, but continued to thrust, this time each thrust was a hard, powerful thrust, gripping her hair, and tugging her head back hard with every sway of his hips, her cries echoing around the room as he slid his left hand down, his arm still wrapped around her, and gripped her delicious rear for extra support and pleasure.

He pushed her down onto her front, bent over the desk with her ass up in the air, his cock still buried in her cunt. Tauntingly slow, Tim pulled out of her, taking a step back, his cock still hard and throbbing. She whimpered as she felt his hands grasp her ass cheeks tightly because she knew what was coming next. "How many times have you been spanked before, Miss Oswald?" He asked genuinely. She breathed out hard. "You're... You're the first." He licked his lips, he hadn't been expecting that. How had everyone else resisted? "Well I promised you'd get what you deserve, Miss Oswald," he grinned. "Clara," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "Call me Clara." He paused for a second: "... Clara." She looked back at her student with a lustful smile: "go on then, Tim. Spank me."

As soon as the words fell past her lips, his hand came down upon her soft arse cheeks hard, and they jiggled beneath the impact with their owner crying out as the wave of pain hit her tight pussy, still reeling from the fucking she'd just received. The pain turned to pleasure all too soon, just as it did for the next slap, and the next and the next, and the next. Soon Tim just couldn't take it anymore, the feel of her flesh beneath the palm of his hand, or her beautiful cries. So he grabbed her hips one more time, and without warning plunged hard and deep into her hot, tight pussy, earning a delicious cry of pleasure, mixed with his name

He paused for a moment, just taking in the feel of her hot, tight pussy around his throbbing erection again, and the situation at hand, finally being able to touch her like this. Gripping her hips, he pulled out, and thrust back in, nice and hard, bringing out another cry, followed by another, and another until his thrusts became merciless, and her cries were screams. But he wanted more.

Reaching down, he took a fistful of her hair, and gave a sharp tug, reeling her back until she was pressed right up against him, and held her still with a good, tight grip. He brought his other hand down, and began to play with her clit, making Clara's legs begin to wobble, and he knew they'd give out the exact moment she came, so he increased his speed. His pinching turning to full blown rubbing, and Clara was lost in an unending haze of lust and pleasure. She could feel it coming: that epic explosion that always came with the right person. And Tim could feel it too.

Soon her screams to laboured breathes, and her pussy became almost unbearably tight. Tim began to whisper in her ear. "Cum," he whispered. "Cum for me Clara." She shivered in anticipation, almost cumming juts hearing her name pass his lips. "Cum for me hard Clara, cum for me, and be mine."

"Oh my god..." she whispered. It was happening. Her walls began to tighten even more, the heat and the thrusting was becoming too much, she was going to explode. "OH GOD!" Her walls clenched impossibly hard around his cock as she finally orgasmed hard, gushing around his magnificent cock, relishing in the burn, the shiver, the electric shock, and the feel of his explosiom deep within her. Tim groaned into his lover's neck as he finally found release, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she began to collapse, just as he knew she would.

Tim lay on the ground, his back against the wall, still as he stared out and around the classroom, holding the warm beauty of Miss Clara Oswald in his arms. Her rear was planted firmly in his lap, her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The knew they'd have to get up soon, and definitely clean up. After that, they'd leave the school, and go their separate ways. But he also knew he had detention with her again tomorrow, and she'd be up for another round. Maybe two. He knew that they had now would never end, he wouldn't let it, and when graduation day came they'd leave together, and she'd be his forever. Clara Drake. Had a nice ring to it...


End file.
